Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship
de:Memory Alpha:Administrator-Kandidaten nl:Memory Alpha:Nominaties voor Administratorschap Please read the full policy on becoming an administrator before nominating someone for administrator privileges. Nominations submitted on this page are considered for at least seven days; during this time, both Administrators and registered members may express their opinions and vote. Unregistered members may not vote. Nominations must be unanimously approved in order to be accepted. Nominations that are unresolved after fourteen days will be rejected. Past nominations, both rejected and accepted, can be viewed here. ThomasHL (7/0/0) ThomasHL is technically speaking among the newer of our "major" contributors, with just shy of a year of presence here. Despite that, he is one of our greatest gems here, providing outstanding information on performers, stunt performers, extras, etc. He has worked to improve countless pages, as can be seen on his user page. He has brought large volumes of information that he is able to acquire through means that would be largely unavailable to us without him. Truly, he has made a terrific impact on Memory Alpha. In addition, he has shown a fine understanding on our policies, not the least bit limited to his understanding of formatting of articles, copyright issues (I say this because on things like photos on the performer side, this can be important), etc. He has further demonstrated this and his caring of maintaining the integrity and quality of Memory Alpha with his participation in various policy related discussions such as deletion PfDs. Lastly, his personal behavior has been outstanding. I cannot think of a time he has made an attack, or gotten into a "fight" with another user. Certainly administrator material if you ask me. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:13, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Support # --OuroborosCobra talk 04:13, 1 February 2008 (UTC) # -- What can I say about Tom? He's awesome. Definitely admin material. He's been here since February of last year (and we're just nominating him now?!) and has well over 6,000 contributions to his credit. And you gotta love his detective skills :) (For example, he found out Spencer Daniels was playing George Kirk in the new movie!) As Cobra stated, he's shown understanding of our policies, has helped expand the site (big time), and has never been involved in any kind of altercation (wish I could make that claim). Definitely has my support. --From Andoria with Love 04:41, 1 February 2008 (UTC) # -- Thomas done great work here. As an admin he would be able to do more work, not that his current work is not enough. :-) -- Rom Ulan 16:50, 1 February 2008 (UTC) # -- His work and efforts here are impressive, and I don't see any reason why he would not be a good administrator.--31dot 02:11, 2 February 2008 (UTC) # -- Yep, I agree with all the above. -- Renegade54 10:57, 2 February 2008 (UTC) # -- Look at his userpage: Can't get any bluer! ;-) He does great work, maintaining and enhancing the site (he's in contact with most of those stunt performers, extras, stand-ins etc). Absolute admin-material. --Jörg 11:06, 2 February 2008 (UTC) # -- Strong support. Excellent work! --- Jaz 19:04, 2 February 2008 (UTC) # -- Thomas is an excellent researcher and he does NOT forget to include the un-named performers who work just as hard in front of the camera. When he communicates with us, he is very thorough but is quite the gentleman and never has bothered us. It is always a pleasure talking with him. It would only benefit Memory-Alpha and all your readers to have him as an Administrator. Please, have Thomas and all of his knowledge, his genuine kindness towards Star Trek and all the people who are a past of this wonderful history, become a more major part of Memory-Alpha. Thank you. ---stuntrek 18:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Guys and lady, I am really speechless about the comments and of course the nomination. I didn't know that my work is so much appreciated. But I am happy to contribute, get into contact with the people who worked on Star Trek, and find more and more. Thanks to Cobra for the nomination and thanks to Shran, Jörg, Renegade54, Rom Ulan, 31dot, Jaz, and Leslie Hoffman for these comments. :) – Tom 19:16, 7 February 2008 (UTC)